Alternate Story: The Curse
by ledochorz
Summary: In order to became the new ruler of the country Yukinoshita Yukino need to fullfill her task that was made by her mother. However, she need to find a comrade that will help her in this task. Curtain are open for a new alternate world, here come, a story about princess and the curse prisoner made their way to fulfill the task.
1. Chapter 0 prologue

**Prologue**

-Inside the castle-

Open the door! Please open the door!

Sorry princess, we are order to guard the door from the queen!

Mother….why? why? Why did you this to me?

-outside the prison-

According to Yukinoshita judgement rules and regulations you Hikigaya Hachiman will be charge for the action to try to do a revolutions.

Your punishment will be guillotine.

Huh! So this is the end. Just….bring it on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 1 The Skeptical prisoner

**Chapter 1: The skeptical prisoner**

You still don't want to retreat your words?

No. I don't even think about it.

Is that so? Heh! Guard! Don't bring his meals for another 2 days.

"Huh! Stupid stink low life person! How dare you challenge the power of rules. I will make sure that you are regretting it."

Another 2 days without meals…geh..sorry my stomach, I make you suffer of hunger again..it has been a week does it? Since my last meal….rats with rice meal….god..why can you don't just take my life…I have enough with it. I just want to die.

That's the thinking of the prisoner in underground cell below the Yukinoshita's castle.

The prisoner that was accused for trying to do a revolution while his attention is just give his opinion towards the system that have been implemented by the present king. He has caught after he gives a letter to the minister.

So, we don't have to catch the rats for another two days?

Its looks like that. I hope that punk just rot in that cell. Become a rotten meat! Just like his eyes!

Hahahaha!

Yeah, If it was me, I will just take back my word and apologized.

Hey! What is the name of that stupid guy again?

If I not mistaken, his name is….

….Hikigaya Hachiman.

XXXX

Yukinoshita Yukino,

2nd Princess of Yuki-no-Kuni,

Minister, can you give me the letter that he has sent to you?

That's rubbish letter? I don't think that your Highness should….

Just give it already!

Yes! Please wait a minute.. I will bring it as soon as possible!

….

Interesting….

Wearing dark cloak to hide her face and identity, Yukino entering the prison area with two of her personal bodyguard.

Arrive at the deepest prison area, Yukino nose have been hit by the stinky smell of rotten meat and trash. She cannot hold herself and threw out.

Your highness! Its better we turned back!

Yes! I agreed with him, the condition of this area is bad for your health! Please your highness.

Its okay, I can stand with this thing…

-she threw again-

Your highness!~~~

Lets keep going…_that things_ is over there right?...please show me the way.

…..

From the voice Hikigaya knew that the guess is a girl.

Staring at his new guess Hikigaya was immerges in millions of thought.

What did she want from me? To become her body guard? Become her tir? Or becoming her slave? Sorry I don't quite interested in that kind of things but, if it Rumi Tsurumi I would like to try it.

…

What did you want Hikigaya Hachiman?

…..

I will ask once again, what did you really want Hikigaya Hachiman…

….I…want….to…becoming House Husband!

…silent…..

Huh? I think only your eyes are rotten, but now I have make up my mind. Your brain also rotten. So, what did you want? I will give it to you as long as you agree to follow me.

What I really want is….. the things behind lie, the listed behind truth, the real behind real, most fragile than a glass, most pure than a soul…..

Can you give me that..?

Listen to his wish, Yukinoshita Yukino body become shivering…

What did you mean? Can you become specific?

I want the things that separate the bitter and sweet things. But I'm okay with bitter things.

…..

Who is this guy? Is he mocking me? No…what he really want?

He has told me right? But, what is it? I don't understand, why did I don't understand? Am I a dumb? No, I'm the most clever person in this country…it is impossible that I can't extract a word from a peasant like him. Its frustrating…I will ask him by myself.

What did you mean by that?

I want a…genuine things…can you grant it to me?

Yukino's heart start beating so hard..

No..forget about it…I'm just kidding…tehe!

Just give me a land that far away from people. And I want excluded from paying tax and give me some freedom.

Yukino feel rest assured. That's it?

Other than that I want a…

a..?

a meal for today…his vision become blurry and he conscious faded away

xxxxx


End file.
